


It's Human

by Virtuous_Jinn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Demons, Gen, Her name is Lilian, I still don't know what tags to put, I'm Sorry, Oh yeah I'm back, for now, human things, luke is a girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous_Jinn/pseuds/Virtuous_Jinn
Summary: "¿Sangre?Simeon tragó nervioso mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la cama, evitando pisar parte de los cristales esparcidos por la zona debido a su falta de protección en sus pies.Ya a su lado tocó la mancha que cubría parte del colchón y lo poco que quedaba de la sabana que debió protegerlo. Aún estaba fresca, la cantidad era alarmante y lo peor…"-----------------------------------------------------------Simeon creo una lista con múltiples escenarios posibles durante su estadía en Devildom, pero éste claramente estaba lejos de ser parte de ella.
Kudos: 3





	It's Human

**Author's Note:**

> No hay razón alguna para la existencia de este fanfic... simplemente me pareció interesante hacerlo  
> Eso y porque me gusta escribir cosas donde pueda meter a Luke.

Todo comenzó con un grito.

Un grito que no pasó desapercibido para Simeon, por más distante que se oyera.

Los ángeles al igual que los demonios eran conocidos por sus múltiples cualidades que los colocaba por sobre los seres humanos. Ya sea por su eterna juventud, fuerza sobrehumana o habilidades extrasensoriales no era secreto que para muchos esto era una bendición… o una maldición dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Para Simeon, hoy era una maldición.

_ Una horrible maldición. _

Al instante el mayor de los ángeles entró en un estado de alerta, incorporándose en su cama e invocando su alabarda con tal de abordar cualquier peligro que se presentara. A pesar de que confiaba plenamente en la visión de paz propuesta por el príncipe de Devildom y su capacidad para llevarlo a cabo con éxito, Simeon era consciente que existía una mínima posibilidad de que sus detractores buscaran cualquier vía posible con tal de frustrar el programa de intercambio como represalia hacia su “horrible atentado contra la naturaleza más pura de un demonio” como había oído la primera semana del programa luego de evitar que su pequeña compañera fuese intimidada.

Simeon, aún en guardia y con una mirada inusualmente salvaje abandonó la comodidad de su cama y comenzó a analizar su entorno en busca de cualquier intruso o elemento fuera de lugar. 

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de retirarse a dormir.

Sin estar del todo convencido decidió ampliar el alcance de sus sentidos con tal de buscar cualquier presencia maligna en los alrededores. 

**Absolutamente nada.**

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios disminuyendo el agarre de su arma junto a la tensión en sus hombros. Llevó una de sus manos a pellizcar el puente entre sus ojos claramente incómodo por la excesiva reacción que tuvo. 

Finalmente permitió que su vieja compañera abandonara dicho plano mediante un pequeño destello de luz, dejando atrás un leve hormigueo en la palma de su mano y una horrible sensación de amargura. Desde  _ aquella  _ catástrofe no había existido una razón válida para materializar su arma y una parte de él estaba sumamente agradecido de ello.

**No quería volver a sentir tal culpa.**

Afligido, busco distracción en su DDD revisando su bandeja de entrada con la esperanza de tener alguna noticia de Solomon…

_ El día había transcurrido velozmente siendo ya la hora de almuerzo. Como de costumbre, Simeon se había encargado de conseguir los alimentos necesarios para que tanto él como su pequeña compañera recuperaran su energía para las clases faltantes, procurando que recibiera un menú balanceado y evitando que algún demonio volviera a alterar sus alimentos como había ocurrido la semana anterior. _

_ -No quiero- fue el comentario tajante que recibió de su compañera una vez que dejó la bandeja frente a ella. _

_ -Lilian, sé que sigues enojada por lo ocurrido pero debes comer. Jamás crecerás si no te alimentas correctamente- comentó con tranquilidad mientras tomaba posición a un lado de ella  _

_ -¡He dicho que no!, además no hay forma que un ángel pueda alimentarse correctamente con... _ **_con esto_ ** _ \- comentó con claro signos de enfado mientras empujaba la bandeja lejos de su ubicación -prefiero mil veces morir de hambre antes de probar algo cocinado por un  _ **_demonio_ ** _ \- alzó la voz lo suficientemente alto como para recibir algunas miradas de odio de los demonios que caminaban por la zona. _

_ -Eres tan linda cuando te comportas como una niña pequeña Lilian... - comentó con sinceridad mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño - pero no está bien hacer ese tipo de comentario cuando somos invitados en un reino extranjero, Miguel estaría muy triste por tu comportamiento ¿Lo sabes verdad?-  _

_ Un furioso sonrojo apareció en el rostro del pequeño ángel intensificando su berrinche. El hacer uso de su ejemplo a seguir había sido un movimiento sucio por parte de Simeon, pero siempre había tenido una debilidad hacia su pequeña amiga cuando se trataba de hacerla sonrojar. Éste continuó hasta que una voz conocida interrumpió su acto llamando la atención de ambos ángeles. _

__

_ -¿Supongo que es un mal momento para unirme?- _

_ -Para nada, siéntate donde mas gustes Solomon.- ofreció el mayor de los ángeles con una gran sonrisa  _

_ Solomon tomó el lugar frente a Lilian dejando su bandeja a un lado y apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano derecha sin apartar su mirada del ángel más joven incomodándola notoriamente. _

_ -¿H-Hay algo en mi cara?- preguntó casi con un susurro intensificando aún más el tono carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones dorados. _

_ -Para nada, pero ese sonrojo que adorna tu rostro te hace parecer un lindo y regordete tomate que solo alienta mi deseo de comerte- declaró descaradamente con una enorme sonrisa mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la joven.  _

_ Tal comentario tomó por sorpresa al pequeño ángel quien no pudo procesar inmediatamente las palabras del humano quedando completamente muda. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar por parte de los demonios que por lo general dedicaban uno que otro par de minutos para observar el actuar del inusual grupo. _

__

_ Cuando por fín su mente terminó de ordenar lo sucedido, su rostro alcanzó una nueva tonalidad carmesí alzando un chillido agudo y buscando la forma de esconder su rostro entre sus manos sin mucho éxito. El hechicero continuó con su burla agregando - También me pregunto como un adorable canario como tú puede llegar a ser tan ruidoso por cosas tan banales- _

_ A pesar de su estado actual el insulto recibido no tardó en procesarlo cambiando inmediatamente su estado anímico. _

__

_ -¡No soy un canario… Y NO SOY RUIDOSA!- chillo sin control inflando sus mejillas causando una pequeña risa en su compañero al respaldar su punto seguido de un “awww” que se escuchó a la lejanía. Fue cosa de minutos para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. _

_ Al notar esto, el humano rápidamente ofreció sus más sinceras disculpas entregando un singular muffin que había obtenido de Barbatos el cual recibió con gusto deborándolo casi inmediatamente. _

_ -Creí que habías dicho que no tenían interés alguno de probar comida preparada por un demonio-  _

_ -¡B-Barbatos es diferente! él… él no…- su voz disminuyó mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para defender su postura. _

_ Estas palabras nunca llegaron dado que al poco tiempo de comer la ofrenda de Solomon la joven palideció de golpe perdiendo rápidamente el equilibrio y yendo en picada hacia el suelo. _

_ Rápidamente Simeon sujetó uno de sus brazos evitando así que su cabeza golpeara el suelo de piedra y la atrajo a su pecho acunando cuidadosamente su rostro. _

_ -¿Lilian?, ¡Lilian hablame por favor!- gritó sin tratar de esconder el creciente temor que comenzaba a invadirlo.  _

_ Para cuando alzó su cabeza, Simeon, Solomon y una inconsciente Lilian se habían vuelto el centro de atención por las razones equivocadas.  _

Había sido difícil de ocultar el creciente enfado en su interior al enterarse de que dicho dulce había sido modificado por el hechicero en un intento de potenciar su sabor utilizando cruelmente a la joven como conejillo de india.

**_¿El resultado de esta acción?_ **

Los poderes de Lilian habían disminuido considerablemente de golpe lo que hizo que su cuerpo entrara en un shock y generando así su desvanecimiento. 

Afortunadamente no había más daño que su falta de energía por lo que decidió dejar que su compañera durmiera el resto del día en la enfermería con tal de monitorear su situación en caso de sufrir una recaída y ordenando a Solomon que buscara una solución para enmendar su error, acompañado claramente de la disculpa correspondiente.

A pesar de que en un inicio no estaba del todo seguro de dejar a su compañera sola en una habitación apartada a la suya, Barbato había prometido resguardar la pieza con una poderosa maldición para que nadie más que ellos dos junto al médico real pudieran entrar para verificar el estado de la joven.

Cuando sus sentidos le aseguraron que no había nada por que temer se acomodó una vez más en su cama, cerrando sus ojos para retomar su sueño antes que la hora de asistir al RAD llegara.

Entonces un segundo grito llegó.

Seguido de un tercero acompañado de un sollozo lleno de angustia y dolor que solo era obstruido por las múltiples voces que lentamente comenzaron a unirse.

Simeon volvió a incorporarse en su cama presionando nuevamente el puente de su nariz y dando una profunda respiración que lo ayudará a entender el escándalo que se estaba generando.

Finalmente el sollozo se convirtió en un llanto descontrolado perfectamente audible por cualquier ser que estuviera en pie a cualquier distancia de la zona. 

**_Un llanto que se le hacía MUY familiar..._ **

Automáticamente el rostro de Simeon palideció, abriendo sus ojos con sumo terror y comenzando a temblar en una combinación de miedo y rabia casi incontrolable. 

Antes de siquiera poder centrar su mente para conservar la calma, el cuerpo ya había actuado por cuenta propia abandonando la cama de un salto junto a su habitación corriendo descalzo a toda velocidad en dirección del alboroto. 

Los latidos de su corazón, ahora completamente desenfrenado a un punto doloroso no ayudaron en absoluto para poder calmar ahora su turbulenta mente que no dejaba de bombardearlo de imágenes e ideas cada una más espantoso que el anterior y con ello, la culpa también se hizo partícipe en ella. 

-”Resiste un poco más Lilian, voy en camino… ¡Oh padre!, si algo le llegara a pasar jamás me lo perdonaré…” 

Los pasillos, que por lo general solían ser un espectáculo debido a su arquitectura y hermosa decoración sin igual ahora no eran más que una molestia debido a su inexplicable extensión sin fin, como si el mismo edificio buscara burlarse del pobre ángel impidiendo que llegara a su destino. 

No fue hasta que giró por quinta vez en esa noche en uno de los extensos pasillos que finalmente pudo sentir que sus esperanzas de llegar a tiempo a socorrer a su amiga se renovaron. 

**Los cuales fueron aplastados de forma inmediata por la escena que se le presentaba** . 

Frente a la puerta donde había visto por última vez a su querida amiga se encontraba una turba de demonios en sus formas más puras luchando entre ellos en lo que parecía una guerra sin cuartel. Sus ojos dilatados, garras afiladas ya manchadas de sangres de sus semejantes junto a los gruñidos guturales que escapaban de la mayoría de ellos como gritos de guerra fueron prueba suficiente para el ángel que estaba próximo a entrar al infierno mismo. 

-”¡¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?!”- El temor dentro de Simeon empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba, la situación estaba fuera de control y el usar su alabarda para abrirse camino entre los demonios pareciese no ser una opción a descartar, Su único consuelo era que Lilian no parecía estar involucrada directamente con lo ocurrido. 

_ O no había rastro alguno de su cadáver en la zona.  _

Con ágiles movimientos y evitando lastimar gravemente a sus compañeros temporales con su alabarda Simeon fue capaz de apartar a los demonios de su camino y entrar a la enfermería.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en absoluta oscuridad, sin embargo no era impedimento para que el ángel pudiese escanear el estado de la habitación que para su consternación estaba lejos de ser bueno.

Muebles y sillas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo lejos de donde los vio el dia de ayer, los utensilios utilizados para tratar a los residentes adornaban el suelo en su mayoría en mal estado y la cama donde había dejado a su querida amiga para que se recuperarse del mal inducido yacía hecho un desastre con el colchón fuera de lugar, sábanas rasgadas junto a un peculiar olor que le recordaba demasiado a la …

**_¿Sangre?_ **

Simeon tragó nervioso mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la cama, evitando pisar parte de los cristales esparcidos por la zona debido a su falta de protección en sus pies.

Ya a su lado tocó la mancha que cubría parte del colchón y lo poco que quedaba de la sabana que debió protegerlo. Aún estaba fresca, la cantidad era alarmante y lo peor…

-Realmente es sangre…”¿Acaso Lilian fue herida? ¡Imposible! ¡Barbatos prometió que la maldición la protegería! … pero si los demonios están actuando de forma salvaje es porque olieron esto… ¿Quién pudo haber…?” -

El mayor de los ángeles comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de la menor, llamándola por su nombre con el tono de voz más dulce que podía gesticular sin ser corrompido por el temor que aún invadía su ser. 

El tiempo pareció comenzar a ir cada vez más despacio con cada llamada que hacía presionando su pecho con angustia al compás de éste. Fue entonces cuando un suave sollozo seguido de un olor altamente reconocible y a su vez un tanto inusual volvió a repetirse en el lugar, intoxicante para los demonios pero que ahora mismo servía como una guía para hallar a su amiga. 

Con cuidado se acercó a una de las puertas del fondo y la abrió lentamente para evitar alarmar a su ocupante. La oscuridad era aún más abrumadora que en la otra sala debido a su falta de ventanas para que la luz de la luna artificial pudiese filtrarse en ella obligándolo a dar cada paso con aún más cuidado que antes. 

La hostilidad no tardó en llegar y un objeto similar a un vaso voló desde lo más profundo de la habitación hacia él, fallando y golpeando en su lugar a un lado de la puerta que contra todo pronóstico dió justo en el interruptor, provocando que la luz invadiera sin previo aviso.

El golpe de luz cegó levemente al mayor, forzándolo a cubrir sus ojos con una de sus manos y parpadear para poder recuperar su visión. Fue entonces cuando sintió que parte de su núcleo fue arrancada salvajemente al ver tal escena. 

Dentro de la ducha en el rincón más apartado Lilian se hallaba acurrucada temblando fuertemente mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos debido al impacto provocado por la luz. Se veía más pequeña de lo normal y con un pésimo aspecto debido a la gran mancha de sangre en…

-...¿L-Lilian?- Llamó Simeon mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. La joven alzó su rostro dejando a relucir como las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas coloradas. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando finalmente fue capaz de reconocer al ser que se encontraba frente de ella, levantándose torpemente seguido de un salto en dirección a sus brazos que la recibieron de forma inconsciente. 

El llanto se fortaleció seguido de gritos de angustia que Simeon buscó calmar con un fuerte abrazo, acariciando su espalda y besando su cabeza de vez en cuando entre palabra y palabra llena de amor. 

-Shhh… ya… todo esta bien … Trata de sincronizar tu respiración con los latidos de mi corazón Lilian… si así… lo haces muy bien- 

Pasaron varios minutos para que finalmente los esfuerzos del ángel dieran frutos.

Ya con la joven más calmada Simeon quedó de rodillas frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar y obligándola a mirar sus ojos

-Lilian… tú… esa sangre en tu…- Simeon no estaba seguro de cómo formular su pregunta sin dañarla en el proceso.

Sin embargo en cuanto la palabra “sangre” salió de sus labios las lágrimas nuevamente se acumularon en sus ojos y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo… C-cuando desperté en este lugar me sentía incomoda y… y cuando aparté las sábanas mi ropa y la c-cama estaban manchadas con sangre y yo… yo…-

Lilian comenzó a llorar una vez más a todo pulmón repitiendo una y otra vez “Lo siento” y “Los demonios corrompieron mi cuerpo” hasta que su garganta comenzó a arder por el exceso de esfuerzo. 

Simeon entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de analizar la información brindada por la pequeña ángel. Confiando en la palabra de Barbatos y que realmente nadie debió ser capaz de acercarse a ella a esta hora más que Uphir, el médico de la familia real y de todo el Devildom, el cual sabía que no atentaría contra la joven a menos que quisiera un pase directo hacia el exterminio por parte de Lucifer y el mismo Diavolo…

¿Quién podría ser el causante de esto? 

-”Ningún demonio se le acercó durante las clases de ayer, únicamente MC y Solomon a la hora de almuerzo, pero ambos son humanos y sin contar el muffin modificado por este Lilian no…-” 

Un momento… ahora que lo pienso el olor de esta sangre me recuerda a…

oh…

**Oh**

_ No me digas que… _

-Dime Lilian… la sangre proviene de una herida o de…- 

-¡NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA!- Interrumpió antes que pudiese terminar la frase, sonrojándose en el proceso. -Creo que viene de  _ ahí _ … oh… ¡No me digas que  _ esa _ parte tomó alguna enfermedad rara demoníaca!- El rostro de Lilian palideció inmediatamente y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar obligando a sujetarse de su amigo para no caer.

Simeon la atrajo a su cuerpo una vez más para abrazarla y acariciar su espalda para calmar su creciente temor. Inconscientemente dejó escapar una risa molestando gravemente a su acompañante.

-¡¿D-De que te ríes Simeon?! ¿No ves que mi situación es grave? ¡Podría morir!- Gritó claramente enfadada y con un toque de tristeza en su voz. 

La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro del ángel, dejando escapar un pequeño “lo siento” apartó a la chica y besó su mano con cariño.

-Lilian, ¿Podrías invocar tus alas provisorias para mi? 

La joven asintió con su cabeza y trató de canalizar su energía en su espalda. El tiempo siguió su curso pero nada ocurrió. 

-¿Eh?...- 

La sonrisa de Simeon creció y finalmente sintió que todo el malestar que lo había invadido desde el primer grito que había escuchado abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Esta bien Lilian, ya puedes detenerte. Tenemos que llamar a Barbatos para que resuelva el lío que se armó fuera de la enfermería y a MC, estoy seguro que podrá iluminarnos un poco con tu problema- 

-¿MC?- Preguntó desconcertada la joven ladeando levemente su cabeza a un lado. - Significa que… ¿No tengo una enfermedad demoníaca?

Simeon se echó a reír con fuerza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la más joven-

-Oh tranquila, no es ninguna enfermedad ni nada por el estilo… simplemente…-

**_Es algo humano_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HE VUELTO!... la verdad es que no del todo  
> Lamento si no he actualizado el fanfic de "No more", los capítulos están escritos al 90% la mayoría, pero la universidad consumió mi alma y cuando fui libre ya no tenia ánimos ni para estar despierta (se podría decir que tengo un pie dentro de la depresión)   
> Dentro de unos días entro de nuevo a clases y es mi último semestre antes de terminar la carrera así que nose si tendré tiempo libre para actualizar. Al menos pude soltar la mano y escribir este, tengo fe de que actualizare pronto. 
> 
> De verdad lo siento mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado esta... historia un tanto inusual.
> 
> PD: No se especifica el genero de MC porque sea hombre o mujer funciona para la situación y creo que no hay necesidad de explicar a que situación me refiero xD


End file.
